battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Drive Episode 11
The eleventh episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Shunta and the others find the path to the next Soul Spot blocked. Summary Shunta attempts to show off his Imagine Brave to Mei and Yoku. However, they still believe it's probably a fake. In the meantime, the group has found another Soul Spot, and are getting close to it. They simply need to pass a mountain. Unfortunately, they find that the path is blocked off. Kinoto reluctantly suggests that they backtrack, but Shunta refuses, and tries to remove the fence in front of them. A man appears and yells at him to stop. While dealing with this man, who is about to explain why no one can pass, a young boy arrives who is also trying to get through. His grandfather can't stop him, but the man at the gate catches him. Shunta's group ends up staying at an inn, as it's getting late and they can't go any further. The old man from before explains to them that the path became blocked off after a man named Nobushii dropped a boulder there. Nobushii insisted that no one could get through unless they defeat him in a battle. However, those that lost to him had to give him their rarest card. Nobushii remains undefeated to this day, so the road remains blocked. Shunta notes that Nobushii reminds him of Benkei, who was said to have stood at a bridge and collected the swords of challengers whom he defeated. Mei and Yoku are shocked that people in Shunta's world go around carrying swords, but Shunta tries to clarify that this happened a long time ago. After this, the man explains that the boy from before, Towa, was separated from his parents, who happened to be on the other side of the mountain when the rock was dropped. Towa wants to challenge Nobushii so he can see his parents again. Shunta, who misses his own family, understands this. He declares that he'll beat Nobushii with his 12 God-King and Imagine Brave. Towa, who overheard the conversation before, tries to steal Shunta's deck when he's asleep. Shunta hears him and wakes up, and his scream wakes up everyone else. Shunta chases Towa out, who is headed to Nobushii. He's able to interfere before a battle begins, and declares that he'll be the one to face Nobushii. Nobushii recognizes Shunta as one of the owners of the 12 God-Kings. He wishes to win it so he can present it to Tatsumi. Shunta is shocked that Nobushii is a Battler of Darkness, but he explains that his entire plan was based around getting the 12 God-Kings. It was just a bonus that he was able to claim 99 cards as spoils of victory, and Exeseed can be his 100th. Soon a battle begins. Shunta manages to deal some damage to Nobushii's lives. Still, because Nobushii is using a burst deck, he counts on this in order to activate his bursts. Eventually, he restores all his lives by summoning Lord-Dragon-Saviour. At this point, Shunta only manages to win when he brings out his Imagine Brave and combines it with two spirits. Defeated, Nobushii leaves angrily. Shunta is able to reunite Towa with his family. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment Flame Demon-God is featured. Matches Shunta vs. Nobushii Cards Used Red Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Nobushii- Masanori Takeda *Towa- Ayaka Asai *Old Man- Toshihide Tsuchiya *Gatekeeper- Teruyuki Tanzawa *Passerby A- Shōhei Ogawa *Passerby B- Kensuke Satou Main Staff *Script- Yasunori Yamada *Storyboard- Shunsuke Machitani, Hitoyuki Matsui *Episode Director- Shunsuke Machitani *Animation Director- Tetsuya Ishikawa Category:Episodes: Double Drive